


The coldest of hearts only needs to be shown kindness.

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fandral is a best friend, Multi, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prince Loki, Thor is an idiot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warrior three - Freeform, but he tries to be a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: During Loki's darkest moments in the first Thor movie what if he had a friend? A friend who loved him more than anyone else in the entire world? Would he still try to conquer the world in the Avengers or would a different evil break free long before her time?





	The coldest of hearts only needs to be shown kindness.

_ My name is Kena adoptive daughter of Hemdal watcher of the Bifrost. He found me as a little baby and decided to take me in when I was on a planet known as Earth or Midgard as we call it here on Asgard the most beautiful place in all of the realms to me anyways. I was brought up with the two future monarchs as everybody knew them. I knew Thor for only a couple of days before Loki came into the picture. From the moment that I met the dark haired God I felt this connection to him but when I asked Frigga about it many years later she said that me and Loki were destined to have a third party.  I have spent many years looking for whoever this third party might be but to no avail. Me and Loki were raised together practically did everything together. Learned magic together even. Thor and I almost never got along and it was really rare when we did get along. We were simply different people. He was more brash and outgoing while I was shy and got easily overwhelmed for a reason that my dad called Aspergers. It made little sense to me since the word just seemed made up to me and Loki hadn’t heard of it either. I found that there was only one way to solve this problem. Through research. I was constantly in the Asgard library doing research on it. The only real users of the library were me and Loki. We were never really in school or even homeschooled in the castle. It was pretty much a fend for yourself type of deal. I grabbed every book that I could find that was about Midgard illnesses mentally and physically. I read every book in one night until I found the proper reason for why I felt the way that I did. My dad was right Aspergers was a brilliant definition. I never really felt at home anywhere not even on Asgard. Truly my only friend was really Loki. He was my best friend in the entire world. We were the two outcasts that lived in the palace since Thor was so outgoing while we prefer to read or practice our magic. I fell in love with my best friend the first time that he saved me from bullies when I was nine years old. I was being picked on by the warrior two and Sif since at the time my great friend Fandral hadn’t yet joined them and Thor wasn’t doing much to stop them. I was suddenly protected by a small boy with black hair and ice eyes that were glaring at the big three that were so much older than us. To me he was perfect. From his gentlemanly stature, to his laugh when he was playing pranks on his brother, to his hair and eyes that were menacing but at the same time softer. Oden never really cared much for either of us. To him we were just two kids who ran around the palace and got in trouble with people. When I was fourteen hundred I got sick… Really sick. I had to be granted immortality to cure illness and almost everybody was worried about me. My father nearly killed himself just trying to keep me alive. Loki nearly worked himself to death in the library trying to find the cure. My second best friend Fandral, he never left my bedside even when Thor ordered him to. Eventually they did and I’m a lot better though still fairly weak. Today was Thor’s birthday and his final coronation. The day that I knew Loki was dreading. The final nail in the coffin that he didn’t really matter. He mattered to me and sometimes I wondered if he really knew that. Most days I just wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I wanted to wrap him up in my arms and keep him there for all the rest of time, make him forget every bad thing with my kisses and tell him that I loved him and that he meant everything to me. But, I’ll never have the courage despite what my dad tells me. My dad thinks he’s this all knowing figure but really sometimes I wonder if he even really knows me at all. My birthday is the day after Thor’s so nobody aside from Loki and my dad ever really remember when it is. _ I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had my favorite light blue dress on with white leggings and black boots. I combed through my chestnut hair that Loki loved to run his fingers through when he was nervous or after a really long day. I also clapped my dark blue cape to the claps on my shoulders and made sure that my sword was at my side. I was really skilled in magic but also with swords like Loki was with daggers. I opened my door and walked through the palace. I saw everyone hustling and bustling in the kitchen as I snuck some apples out of there using my invisibility spell my favorite. I snuck up to the library knowing that my best friend would probably be up there drowning himself in some book. I opened the old door quietly and saw my best friend like I thought drowning himself in some novel. I tossed him an apple which he somehow caught despite not knowing where it was coming from.

“Good morning Loki, what’s on the reading list for this morning?” He smiled at me faintly as he bit into the apple wiping the juice off his lower lip.

“It’s a history of the nine realms. Including Midgard.” My ears perked up at the sound of my home planet. 

“Anything interesting?” I asked him as I laid the water on the table. 

“Nothing that I’m sure that you don’t already know about. Did you know that the Midgardians used to somewhat like us Asgardians? They had monarchy as well back in the olden days. Now they have what they call a democracy wouldn’t that be nice…” Now I knew suddenly why my best friend looked so down. He didn’t want his brother to become king. It’s not that he wasn’t happy for his brother it’s just… 

“Loki, are you jealous of your brother?” I asked him tentatively not trying to strike a nerve or something like that with my best friend. 

“If I say yes Kena, does that make me a bad person?” He replied with a sigh of exasperation. 

“No, it in no way shape or form makes you a bad person Loki. It makes you human because it means that while you’re jealous of your brother anyone in their right mind would be. I mean we both know that Thor is not fit to be king…” I mentioned and he nodded. 

“It’s not that my brothers a bad person or anything of the sort. He’s just-” 

“Naive?” I finished his sentence and Loki laughed for the first time that morning. An adorable musical laugh that sent my heart a flutter. 

“Exactly that’s the word I was thinking of Ke.” He smiled at me and I blushed taking a bite of my apple. 

“He also doesn’t really think with his head, more with his sword. A good leader has to be able to do both and be able to be wise as well.” I informed him and he chuckled at me as he read something in his book. 

“You know that there’s this thing that’s rather popular on Midgard called musical theater. It’s like regular theater that we have here but they add music to it as well. Sounds mental if you ask me.” I laughed at my best friend as I picked up my own book. 

“That does sound a little bit crazy, but you never really know. It could actually be rather amazing. Never judge a book by its cover.” I told him as I opened my book and my apple vanish since I had finished it down to its core. I heard the door swing open and looked to see lady Frigga standing in the doorway. 

“You two really are bookworms. It’s your brother’s birthday Loki, surely your girlfriend and you can be sociable for one day.” I groaned at her comment and Loki of course got defensive as usual when someone brought up that fact that we were almost a couple. 

“Mom we’re not dating for the thousandth time!!” He put his books away as I did mine. 

“Where did you two get this fruit?” I raised my hand. 

“Turned invisible and snuck into the kitchen.” Frigga and Loki both laughed at me as I laughed too. 

“You know that you can just ask right darling?” Frigga mentioned and I shrugged at her.    
“Where’s the fun in that? You should have seen their faces, it was priceless.” I giggled as I finished the rest of my bread and cheese while Loki was still just starting. 

“Does your father know where you are?” Loki asked me and I shook my head. 

“He said that I’m on my own for today, he has to watch over the Bifrost to make sure that no enemies come in and out of here and ruin Thor’s ceremony.” I told them and Frigga nodded. 

“That does make sense, have you two seen the birthday boy by the way today?” I shook my head looking to my best friend who also shook his head. 

“We’ll go look for him, right Kena?” I nodded taking my best friends arm out of the library. 

“Now if I were an idiot where would I be?” Loki wondered aloud and I laughed at him. 

“He’s either in the gym or out for a ride on his horse…” I listed off two of Thor’s favorite things and we stopped by the gym first seeing the birthday boy swinging around his hammer as Loki and I looked at him.

“I’m caught between using a time freeze spell to stop him or just coming back later.” I told my best friend who smirked at me. 

“Use the time freeze, that one’s funny.” I did as my best friend ordered and used my time freeze spell to make him stop on the dot. 

“That was highly not fair, come on it’s my birthday. You just pranked the future king!!” I rolled my eyes at my previous friend. I say previous because lately all that’s been on his mind is king this and king that. I could tell that it was even starting to grate on Loki’s last nerve. 

“Well king to be, are you all available for  a drink or some breakfast? I mean we had fruit but not really that filling.” Loki offered playing up the sociable effort and he nodded leading the way and leaving us behind. 

“I hope that he doesn’t let this whole king business go to his head…” I whispered to my best friend and he hummed in answer. 

“Yeah me too. It makes me slightly nervous that by the end of the day we’ll be bowing down to that.” He gestured to his brother who. 

“I wonder if Odin will finally force Thor and Sif to get married.” Loki murmerd and I bit back a laugh. 

“So you’re telling me that she actually has heart that’s not made of stone.” He laughed at me holding the dining hall door open for me as we all sat down on different ends of the table. Thor and the warrior three all got rounds of wine while I opted for a Midgardian drink called lemonade that all the chiefs here know how to make since they wanted to learn how to make food for me and what I liked. Thor got his wine and threw it into the fire. 

“ANOTHER!!” He bellowed making me shrink slightly as Loki put his arm around me in comfort. 

“Nervous, brother?” Loki asked his brother cautiously trying not to offend him in anyway. 

“Have you ever known me to be nervous?” Thor demanded his brother. 

“Well there was that time in Nornheim….” Loki trailed off clearly knowing that this route was going bad places. 

“That wasn’t nerves, brother.  It was the rage of battle. How else would I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled the three of us out alive?” He asked finally addressing me in the conversation as the warrior three left us alone. 

“As I recall it was me and Ke who veiled the three of us in in smoke to ease our escape.” Loki reminded and I smiled at him for remembering that I was there that day too. 

“Some do battle, others do tricks…” Thor drawled and I heard the attendant stifle a laugh very horribly as the breakfast was brought out. I peered over my shoulder to see eels coming out of the wine goblet and the attendant screamed loudly. We chuckled at the scream as the wine goblet was forgotten on the floor. 

“Loki, Kena…” The eels turned back into the wine that it once was.    
“Now that was just a waste of good wine.” Thor said getting up from his chair that was facing the fireplace. 

“Just a bit of fun. Right my friend?” Loki turned to the attendant helping them off the floor. The attendant looked at him skeptically before taking the hand. Loki and Thor both grabbed their helmets and I did the same. My helmet was a blue set of hearts that framed my face that my father had crafted for me. 

“Nice feathers.” Loki commented on his brother’s helmet and I laughed at his banter. 

“You really don’t want to start this again, do you, cow? Miss lovable?” I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. 

“I was being sincere!!” Loki contered and Thor rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“You’re incapable of sincerity.” Thor told him with a glare sent our direction and I glanced up at him for once looking in his eyes. 

“Am I?” Loki asked him taking my hand to draw small circles into it. 

“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. You’re my brother and my friend. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt that I love you.” Loki informed him and I smiled softly at him.    
“Count me in on that statement too Thor. Even though we’ve slightly grown apart as we got older, I still consider you a good friend and a good man.” I told him and he smiled at us. Thor put an appreciative hand on his brothers arm and gave me a hug. 

“Thank you.” Loki and I smiled at him. 

“Give us a kiss?” Loki drawled and I laughed at my best friend. 

“Stop.” Thor told us and he put on his final garments for his armor that he had to wear during the coronation. 

“How do I look?” He asked us and we both nodded. 

“Like a king.” His brother told him honestly. I heard the blast of the ceremonial horn go off in the background. 

“It’s time.” I told them both as Loki took my arm. 

“I’ll be along. Go on ahead.” Thor told us and we looked at him wearily. He led me out of the dining hall with my arm through his. We ran directly into Lady Frigga. 

“Did you two find him?” We both nodded and I gestured through the door that we had just exited. 

“He’s right through there. I think that he’s a bit nervous Lady Frigga, you might want to talk to him.” I informed her and she laughed at me. 

“How many times have I told you to drop the Lady business? You’re practically my daughter that I never got to have. I’ll go speak to my son though. You two go on ahead.” We both nodded and Loki lead the way to where the ceremony was being held. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at this idea. I often got feelings that massive evil were coming much like my father did. 

“Kena? Are you alright?” I shook myself to get myself to look at my best friend.    
“Yeah, I just got this really bad feeling. Something awful is going to happen.” He put his arms around my waist giving me a giant hug. His hugs almost always calmed me down. There was just something about them. 

“You’ll be fine love, you hardly even have to do anything. You just have to stand at my side. If something happens that’s why your father is on duty right now guarding the Bifrost. We never have an attack when he’s on duty. That’s why he’s the best.” Loki comforted as I sighed against him. 

“You’re right Lokes, sorry about that. It’s probably nothing.” He hushed me and continued to comfort me as we moved sadly down to the auditorium which was now filled with our people. They kindly bowed before my best friend as he smiled at them. The people still acted like I wasn’t even there. I was used to it though. When your best friend’s royalty it’s something that you have to get used to. We went to stand at Odin’s left side as per usual. I couldn’t help but notice that my king looked slightly weaker than usual. The crowd began to murmur as Frigga showed up about five minutes later. Odin turned to us and we both shrugged. 

“I have no clue what is going through his head right now your majesty.” I still felt that bubbling nerves as I think Loki noticed as he held my hand. His hands were always slightly cold which I never really questioned because they calmed me down. The warrior three came up to us as well. 

“Where is he?” Volstagg asked us and I rolled my eyes at him. Like I didn’t just answer that question nearly five seconds ago. 

“He said that he would be along.” Loki informed him and Lady Sif rolled her eyes as Volstagg looked at her. 

“What?” 

“He wants to make an entrance.” I should have thought about that and I groaned. 

“Well, if he doesn’t show up soon, he shouldn’t bother. Odin looks like he’s ready to feed him to the ravens.” I snickered at Fandral. He was the only one of the warrior three that I actually didn’t hate. He was at least nice to me and Loki. He was probably the closest thing that I considered to a second best friend and helped me learn how to sword fight since I was highly adamant that I learned how to. 

“I wouldn’t worry. Father will forgive him. He always does.” Loki muttered and I squeezed his hand to try to comfort him and he smiled at me. Just then I saw Thor’s hammer Mjolnir come roaring through the hallways and I groaned even louder and Loki looked astonished that he was actually doing this. We watched as the crowd leapt to their feet in a cheer while I wanted to laugh and do a time freeze but knew better than that. He spun his hammer and the crowd went even wilder and I have never wanted to facepalm so badly in my entire life. 

“It’s like he’s trying to show his ego.” I muttered to my best friend as he laughed at me.

“Be nice to him. Your big day is tomorrow not today.” Loki reassured and I scoffed at him. 

“Like anyone remembers that. His day is more important. I have gotten over that little fact.” Loki wanted to say something else but we watched as Thor bowed before his father. 

“Gungor. It’s aim is true, it’s power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocents since the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new king to wield his own weapon the duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may life it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lighting and the storm. It’s power has no equal, as a weapon, to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion to a king. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all of the Nine Realms. The scared throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King.” Odin gave his opening speech but I felt this intense rush of cold air that I had felt earlier but much more intense now. I shivered and Loki noticed but the cold had never affected him. Ever since we were children. 

“Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard these Nine Realms?” Odin asked his son who replied with vigur. 

“I swear.” 

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?” 

“I swear.” 

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?” That had been a new question that Odin had asked me about earlier on that month. He almost never came up to the library to speak to me specifically but when he asked me what needed to be changed the most about Thor before his ceremony I was honest. He was too selfish and thought too much with his weapon that he was entrusted with. 

“I swear.” Thor replied though he slightly looked less passionate about that one. 

“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather proclaim you--” Odin stopped as I saw the banister of the hall get frozen over. 

“Frost giants…” That was a name that I had heard many thousands of years ago. Odin told all of us how he had defeated every last one of them but some of them survived apparently.  Thor rushed out of the room with me, the warrior three and Loki trailing behind to try to catch up to him. Odin followed us walking slowly as I held the door open for him.

“Thank you Kena.” He said dismissively as he started to catch up to Thor to get to the front of the line as I looked at the damage from behind Loki who looked both horrified and a tad bit amazed at the fact that ice could do that. We went down to the basement of the tower where there were thousands of Frost Giant’s laying dead.

“The destroyer…” Sif muttered and I looked in surprise. 

“I thought it was but a legend…” Volstagg replied and I wanted to laugh at him. 

“I’ve never been inside the vault before. It is said that the Tesseract was once held here.” Fandral informed us and I really did laugh that time. 

“It still is. You’d know that if you set a single foot in the library upstairs.” I mentioned to him and he stuck his tongue out at me for being a smart aleck. 

“The Tesseract? I thought that was but a legend too!!” Volstagg whispered back to us as Odin surveyed the damage.

“Shush!!” Sif whispered back at us mostly at Volstagg and Fandral. 

“The Jotuns will pay for what they’ve done!!” Thor trembled at the front of the group. 

“They have paid with their lives. The destroyer did its job, and the casket is safe. All is well.” Odin tried to reason with his son but Thor growled at his father. 

“All is well?! They broke into the weapons vault if the frost giants stole one of these-” 

“But they didn’t.” Odin reminded his son with a stern look in his eyes. 

“I want to know why they---” Odin cut off his son with his own opinion. 

“The Casket of the Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotun. They believed it to be their birthright.” Odin informed his son and Thor glared at his father. 

“And if you hadn’t taken it from them they would have laid waste to the Nine Realms!!” Thor screamed at his father as Odin faltered slightly. 

“I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun king.” Odin reminded his son and Thor looked even angrier at his father. 

“He just broke your truce!! We must act!!” Odin turned to the warrior three and Sif who were now behind me and Loki. 

“Leave the three of us.” He ordered them and they of course obeyed. 

“And what action would you take?” Odin asked his son once the four of them were gone. Loki took my hand seeing how frightened that I was becoming. 

“March into Jotunheim and as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so that they’ll never dare cross our borders again!!” Thor yelled and I just wanted to shrink into myself and let them handle this issue. But, Loki wanted me there for him. I had no clue as to what my best friend was thinking.

“You’re only thinking as a warrior!!” Odin accused his son and he wasn’t wrong. To me that’s all Thor would ever be. A warrior and nothing much else. He doesn’t have that much brain power to keep it from being different.

“This was an act of war!!” Thor shot back and I could tell that even Loki had no clue what in the world was going on around here. 

“It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail.” Odin told his son trying to calm him down. 

“They got this far!!” 

“We will find the breach in our defenses. Kena, I’m sorry but your father will have to work harder to try to stop an oncoming attack.” I nodded my head that was around Loki’s shoulder who was trying to calm me down. 

“I understand your majesty. I will inform him of the changes myself.” Thor interrupted me. 

“As king of Asgard I would---” Odin cut him off at the end of that sentence. 

“You are not king. Not yet.” Odin lashed out as he took his leave and we followed him. I let go of Loki’s hand. 

“I’ll meet you all in the dining hall, I should go and inform my father of his orders.” I told my best friend and he nodded giving me a smirk as I went to the Bifrost where my father was watching the Nine Realms. 

“Dad? I have new orders from Allfather.” I told him as he nodded sitting down for a moment. 

“I think I can figure out what they are. They somehow snuck past the Bifrost…” He muttered to himself as he sighed. 

“He wants me to find the breach in our defences right?” My father asked me and I nodded at him. 

“How’s Thor taking this news?” 

“Like a child, how do you think?” I replied as he gave me a hug. 

“He has a lot of growing up to do I find. I have some good news though, you mentioned to me that third party in your true bond with Loki?” He asked me and I nodded my head wearily because I knew that he was either dead or wasn’t interested. 

“What about them?” I asked fearfully of what could have become of them. 

“I found him. His name is Tony Stark. He’s from Midgard same as you. He’s a pretty big deal over there. However… this is going to be complicated to explain. He’s what you’d consider to be a playboy as they call them on Midgard. Think of Fandral, that’s what he’s like.” Then it dawned on me. 

“That’s what I figured. It’s fine dad, don’t worry about it. Thanks for trying.” I told him and he rested his hand on my shoulder. 

“That doesn’t mean that he can’t be changed Kena.” 

“I know it doesn’t. But what do I have to offer him? Shyness.” I laughed at him dryly and stood up to take my leave from him. 

“Kena, you’re more special than you really know.” My dad told me his golden eyes yet again watching over the Nine Realms. 

“You’re my dad, it’s practically your job to say that to me.” I reminded him before I left slightly crying. I should have known. Who could ever want me. Let alone two people. Loki doesn’t even want me. I found my way to the dining hall hoping that maybe there would be at least some lemonade or hot chocolate to comfort me. I cracked open the door and the warrior three, Sif, Thor and Loki all turned to me. Loki went into instant panic mode. 

“What happened?” He tried to get me to look into his eyes but for some reason I just couldn’t do it. 

“Nothing alright. My dad took the orders by the way.” I sat down at the table reaching for the mug of hot chocolate that was in front of me as everyone began to stare at me. 

“What happened and tell us honestly this time.” Fandral told me and I felt the insane need to just leave. 

“Nothing happened. At least it’s nothing that I can change… it’s true bond stuff not really that important.” I shrugged it off even though it was killing me inside. Everyone seemed to have dropped the matter seeing as that I wasn’t going to tell them everything. 

“It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother.” Thor said speaking for the first time. 

“Who said that I was wise?” Loki drawled taking my hand from under the table to try to comfort me. 

“Today was supposed to be my day of triomphe.” Thor muttered taking a sip from his stein. 

“It will come in time.” Loki reminded his brother with a tiny smile.

“If it’s any consolation, I think that you’re right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defences of Asgard once, who’s to say that they won’t try again. Next time with an army?” Loki added onto his original thought and I could see the logic in the way that he was thinking. 

“Yes exactly!!” Thor cheered finally having someone on his side but I had to be the voice of reason. 

“But there’s nothing we can do without defying your father.” I could see the apprehension in Thor’s gaze as he looked at his hammer having an idea. 

“No… stop there!! I know that look!!” Loki accused and I looked up to see a slight gleam in his brothers eyes. 

“It’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.” Thor informed his brother. 

“It’s madness!!” Loki tried to reason with his brother and it didn’t really end up working. 

“Madness? What sort of madness?” Volstagg asked him from the end of the table. 

“Nothing!! Thor was just making a jest!!” Loki tried to cover it up but Thor rolled his eyes at him. 

“The safety of our realm is no jest. We’re going to Jotunheim.” Thor demanded and I so badly wanted to back out of this scenario because it could only end horribly. 

“What?!” Fandral yelled at the king to be insulted at the very idea. 

“Thor, of all the laws in Asgard, this is one you must not break.” Loki looked intrigued by Sif’s comment and I so badly wanted to freeze time and just wipe the  idea from Thor’s head. 

“This isn’t like you’re journey’s to Midgard where you summon a little lighting and thunder and mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.” I tried to reason with him and he looked at me. 

“And if the frost giants don’t kill you, your father will!!” Volstagg reminded our friend and I nodded with him. 

“My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket.” Thor told us but that still didn’t reassure my feeling of dread that was in the pit of my gut. 

“It is forbidden!!” Sif yelled at Thor to have him grin back at her. 

“My friends, have you forgotten all that we’ve done together?” He asked our group turning to Fandral first. 

“Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all Yggdrasil?” Fandral smirked and I rolled my eyes with a laugh at my best friend. 

“You did.” Thor then turned to Hugon.

“Who lead you into the most glorious of battles…” Then Volstagg. 

“...and to delicacies so succulent you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?” They both cracked tiny smiles. 

“You did.” They approved and then he turned to Lady Sif. 

“And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea of a maiden could be the one of the fiercest warriors the Realms have ever seen?” 

“I did.” Sif affirmed and I snickered at the dryness. 

“True but who supported you?” 

“You did.” Finally he turned to me. 

“We might not be the best of friends Kena, but I know that you think this is right.” 

“I don’t though…” I admitted before running out of the dining hall and up to the library because I felt like everyone in the universe wanted to mess with my head. I got one true bond that I couldn’t even talk to about how I felt and another one that I for one thing couldn’t get to and for another thing he was just like Fandral. He could have anyone in the entire universe that he wanted. I’m just one useless person in the entire world. I couldn’t do anything. Loki didn’t want me, Tony would probably be better off without me. I curled myself into a little ball of tears and I didn’t even hear the door open and saw Thor sitting in front of me. 

“Look I know that you don’t agree with me a lot of the time. I know that you’re worried about Loki and whoever this other true bond for you is. But all I’m saying is that you’re one of the most intelligent maidens that I know. You’re a brilliant planner and strategist.” He told me nervously playing with the ends of his cape. 

“You don’t want me around Thor. Nobody does. Not Loki or Tony or anybody for that matter…” I told him and he put his arm on my shoulder. 

“That’s not true. My brother does love you, he’s just too shy to deal with his emotions well. You guys were always your own type of team. And I don’t know this Tony person and neither do you. So you don’t for sure if he wants you around or not.” 

“I know that he doesn’t. I asked my dad a few days ago if he could just look and see what he could find. I was sick and tired of not knowing why half of me felt alive with Loki even though I knew that we were fated to be together. Tony… He’s like Fandral. They call him a playboy back on Midgard.” I sighed and stood up from the ground. 

“I’ll come okay? Just to keep Loki and you safe. It’s my duty.” I told him before going to the tallest level and grabbing a book that was constantly changing. A book on famous Midgardians. I flipped on the light switch and just turned to the back of the book. I found him easily. Anthony Stark head of Stark Industries in New York City. Mostly did stuff with robotics was supposed to be one of the smartest people on Midgard. Called himself genius, playboy philanthropist. That comment made me chuckle. I heard the door open again and saw Loki heaving and looked relieved when he saw me. 

“Thor said that I’d find you up there. Would you come down here please?” I did as he asked me and I carefully came down the stairs. 

“So what happened out there?” He asked me holding my hand to keep me grounded. 

“I got a sensory overload.” I said with a shrug and he laughed at me. 

“Since when did you become the goddess of lies? That’s my job. Try again. And this time the truth.” I sighed and finally felt it time to come clean with everything. 

“When I first saw you even though we were nothing more than children, I felt this unexplainable connection to you. As we got older the draw got closer. However the full draw was never really there like Frigga used to say the pull to true love was. I asked Frigga about it myself when I turned ten. She said that sometimes there is more than one true love per person. I have two of them. One of them is you Loki Odinson. I’ve been in love with your smile since we were nine years old and you first saved me from the bullying that the warrior three were giving me. For years I’ve kept it hidden from you. I didn’t want to make anything awkward since I had no idea as to who in the world our third true love was. I asked my dad about it a couple days ago just needing to finally know who it was that our third party was. He found him a few hours ago when I went to visit him about his new job. He told me that his name was Tony Stark. I was just doing some research on him since he’s one of the biggest names down on Midgard right now. He’s a leader in the robotics system down there. But he’s like Fandral the proper term for down there is playboy. What would he want with me or you for that matter? You guys are better off without me.” I explained and suddenly he had his arms wrapped around my body cradling me. 

“Hush my love… Everything’s going to be alright… You’re alright…” Loki comforted and I sank into his embrace. 

“I remember when I first met you even as babes I felt this magnetic pull towards you. But also towards someone else as we got older. I couldn’t explain it. So I asked my mother. She told me about the pull of true loves and how I might just have more than one. Ever since that day I have been interested in learning about who this other person might be. I fully realized that one of my true love's was right in front of my face the entire time and it was you when I was ten. It was just a simple average day here in the library where we had each picked up a book you with your Midgardian research since you were interested in defining the word Asperger’s. I realized that in the moment you were the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet to me. But I still felt that pull even stronger and it felt like it was going through some sort of pain or suffering. I knew in that moment that I needed to protect both of you even though we didn’t know who he or she was. I applaud you actually for finding him first.” He rested his chin on top of my head as I started crying again but this time it was tears of happiness. 

“You.. You love me?” He laughed at me slightly. 

“I love you more than anything Kena daughter of Heimdall. From your smile, to your laugh, to your sensory overloads when you allow for comfort from those around you, to your brilliant mind, to your adorable sense of humor, to your magical abilities there is not a single thing about you that I don’t love. And I intend to spend the rest of my life telling you as so.” He comforted as I heard a loud cough. 

“Finally you two admit to the fact that you have more romantic chemistry than anyone else in the entire universe. But, if you’re coming we leave now.” Fandral told us and I rolled my eyes at him with a slight laugh. 

“We’re really doing this?” I asked Loki as I grabbed my giant jacket that was meant for the wintertime. 

“Well we have to follow the future king do we not?” I would have laughed at Loki’s dry tone of voice but no laughter came. 

“And betray the one who’s in power right now?” 

“We’ll be fine my love, don’t you worry about a thing.” Loki comforted as we followed Fandral out of the library. 

“Well you can now say that I have set one foot into the library.” Fandral remarked and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Yes you have Fandral, would you like an award?” I asked my old friend jokingly and he laughed fully at me. Loki led me to where the other warriors were standing as I adjusted my sword and made sure that I would be warm enough on Jotunheim. We all got on our horses, mine was a white one that I had named based off of one of my favorite fairytales back on Midgard named Aurora. 

“We must first find a way past your father Kena.” Thor noted and I nodded. 

“That will be no easy task. It’s said the gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew on a blade of grass a thousand miles away.” I laughed at Volstagg interpretation of how he thought my dad acted. 

“And he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim.” Fandral continued as I was almost hysterically laughing and so was Loki. 

“Not to worry my dad is nothing like that. He’ll probably just let us go right to Jotunheim. In fact he probably already knows of our plans.” I mentioned to them once I had dried my tears of sheer laughter. 

“Please. Getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak under his nose.” Fandral drawled and I scowled at him until I heard Volstagg’s response. 

“Forgive him!! He meaneth no offense!!” I heard trotting from behind and saw Loki coming up behind me. Funny I never knew that he left the group. We made our way to the Bifrost where I had visited my dad this morning. 

“Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going for subtlety and  sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me.” Loki assured the warriors as we went through there but my dad stopped us. 

“You’re not dressed warmly enough sir Loki.” My dad told him and I smacked my forehead for not thinking of it sooner. 

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked trying to fiene innocence that would work on anybody but my dad.

“The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor.” My father reminded him. 

“You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all? Who can sense a butterfly’s wings a thousand worlds away? Who found Tony Stark your third mate?” He then turned to Fandral. 

“Or who can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim?” I began to laugh at my old friend’s face as his jaw hit the floor. 

“That was just a bit of a jest really----” His apology got cut off by Thor. 

“Heimdall, may we pass?” 

“For ages I have guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who have done it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped through my watch… Until this day. I wish to know how that happened.” My father informed us and I grinned up at him. 

“Then tell no one where we’ve gone until we’ve returned.” Thor ordered grabbing jackets for him that my father had materialized. 

“What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?” Volstagg asked my true love and he smirked down at Volstagg before looking up towards my father. 

“Get me off this bridge before it cracks under Volstagg’s girth.” We were all cracking up at Loki’s dry sarcastic wit. 

“Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as Gatekeeper. If your return threatens Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You’ll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim.” My father reminded mostly Thor. 

“I have no plans to die today.” Thor informed him cockily. If anything maybe this will teach him the much needed lesson of the fact that you can’t always win. You need to lose sometimes in order to learn from your mistakes. 

“None do.” My father informed our fearless leader before he gave me a hug. 

“Come back to me alive you got that? Don’t die on Jotunheim. I’d rather have you here, at least then I know that your safe. I was going to send you to Midgard tomorrow for your birthday. If you stay you could see Tony.” My dad informed me and I shook my head. 

“Dad, you can’t always be there to protect me. I’ve come back from battle before haven’t I? And about Tony dad, I’m too scared to deal with that. I don’t want to be rejected. I can’t deal with a playboy.” 

“But you’ve spent all this time looking for him. And you’re not even going to meet him angel? What happened to never judging a book by its cover love?” Loki reminded me and I frowned at him. 

“I’m not a worthy book for him to open. He could have anyone in the entire world that he’s ever wanted. Yet he gets stuck with me.” I said simply dropping the subject until I saw Fandral come over to me. 

“You shouldn’t be too scared to meet your fated to be.” I almost scoffed at him until Thor interrupted the conversation. 

“The platform is ready. All who choose to fight with me leave now or betray me forever to have been on my bad side.” He told me with a glare. I looked to my father who had a sorrowful look on his face. Loki looked worried and so did Fandral. They all cared about me. 

“You already hate me Thor.” I told him with a simple shrug. 

“What about keeping my brother safe?!” He pulled an accoustory finger in my direction. 

“That’s the only reason why I’m going. Dad I will come back I promise. And when I do, I want to go to Midgard. I’ll try to contact Tony okay? No promises though.” I told him as I stood with the rest of them on the bridge that was left. 

“All is ready. You may pass. Please do come back alive Kena.” He bid us farewell and I smiled at him. 

“Couldn’t you just leave the bridge open for us?” Volstagg asked my father and I saw him crack the tiniest smile. 

“To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim along with it.” 

“Ah never mind then…” He trailed off and Thor went towards the Bifrost. 

“Come on don’t be bashful.” We followed Thor when Loki and Fandral grabbed both of my hands. 

“Don’t think that our conversation is over Ke because it’s not.” Fandral reminded as we were lifted off the ground. We changed atoms and changed shapes all things that were normal to me. I loved the feeling that the Bifrost gave me. It gave me that feeling of weightlessness that I loved most of all about the world. We landed on the cold of Jotunheim and almost lost Volstagg. Thor caught him by the belt and saved his life. 

“Come on big fella… Up…!!” I helped Thor in pulling up his friend. We got him onto the solid snowy ground of Jotunheim. I shuddered as I felt this dread wash over me and I instantly regretted coming along. 

“This belt!! This belt is now my lucky belt!! I will never remove it!! Even when bathing!!” Volstagg bellowed giving me a hug while I laughed at him. 

“You bathe?” Fandral asked feigning surprised. I saw Thor looking around the planet. It was a frozen icy wasteland of coldness. 

“We shouldn’t be here…” Hogun muttered to himself. 

“Too late now.” Thor informed his friend. 

“Actually, it’s not. We could turn  right around, hop back to Asgard and share a nice mug by the fire. Could be nice.” I smiled at Fandral. 

“You know, for once I might just agree with you Fandral. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like I did this morning.” I mentioned to them and they all looked at me weirdly except for Loki and Fandral.    
“Perhaps we should wait.” Thor turned to face his brother. 

“For what?” Thor asked his brother accusingly. 

“To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance.” Loki advised his brother as usual being the right one of the two Odinson brothers. 

“I’m liking that. Gauging, surveying especially that from a distance part.” I was on Loki’s side here. He was completely right one hundred percent. 

“We all know we must. It’s time to act.” Thor bellowed leading the way. 

“He’s just got to swing his hammer…” Sif muttered under her breath and for the first time I was agreeing with her. I heard the howling wind of  cold coming from above our heads as Loki pressed a kiss to my hand. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?” Thor asked us excitedly. 

“Adventuring? Is that what we’re doing?” Fandral asked and I nodded my head with him. 

“What would you call it?” Thor asked us. 

“Freezing.” Replied Fandral while we all inserted our own opinions. 

“Starving.” Volstagg answered and I huffed out a laugh because he had just eaten.

“Whining.” Sif complained about the other two.

“Boring.” Hogun admitted wishing probably that we were being ambushed right now.

“Horrifying.” I admitted brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Nerve wracking.” Loki answered while I drew small circles into his hands to calm him down.

“How about a song?” Thor asked already knowing the answer. 

“NO, not that!!” Hogun screamed in terror as I laughed at him. 

“Please don’t make us sing again.” Sif pleaded her best friend. 

“If I have to listen to Volstagg’s singing voice one more time, I’ll fall on my own sword.” Fandral groaned and I laughed at him. 

“Well, now I’m board.” I joked Fandral sending me a halfhearted glare as Loki laughed at our banter. We saw a palace in front of us and I frowned now having a really bad feeling about this entire thing. We entered it though of course. 

“Where are they?” Sif asked Thor drawing his sword as I got my hands ready for magic if it was needed. 

“Hiding as cowards tend to do.” Thor muttered as we kept pressing forward. We ended up in a room and were surrounded by Jotun’s. 

_ “What is your business here, Asgardian?”  _ A voice asked us that sounded like cracking ice itself as I closed in on myself slightly. 

“I speak only to your king. Not to  his foot soldiers.” Thor snarled at the being in front of us. 

_ “Then speak.”  _ The voice demanded. We saw a figure from behind a waterfall. 

“I’m Laufey king of this Realm.” The voice bellowed through the hallways. 

“And I am--” 

“We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood and is that… Midgardian? Ha!! The weakest race known to all the Realms.” The voice yelled at me as I stood my ground. I had to stand for my Realm to prove that I was strong. 

“I demand answers.” Thor growled at the king and he stood up trying to size up all of us. 

“You ‘demand?’” Laufey mocked him and I got my sword and my magic ready for whatever came my way. 

“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor demanded of the creatures that were now surrounding us.

“The house of Odin is full of traitors.” I looked to the warrior three all of us worried about whatever that phrase could mean. 

“Do not dishonor my father’s name with your lies.” Thor yelled at the being. 

“Your father is murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have a right to reclaim the casket.” Laufey informed us.

“Not when you’d use it to make war with the other Realms.” Thor grunted out through clenched teeth trying to hold back. Laufey laughed at us cold and mockingly. 

“And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man.”  

“This boy has grown tired of your mockery!!” Thor tried to get in front of the beings in front of us but they blocked our path. We finally see the Frost  Giants now. Terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall. Loki moved to speak to his brother. 

“Thor stop and think. Look around you. We’re outnumbered.” 

“Know your place brother…” Thor growled out at him. 

“Seriously Thor, this is mental!! You think that this will get you your rightful place to the throne? Is that what you’re trying to do here?” I questioned our leader and he sent me a glare. 

“If you disagreed with me then why did you come?!” Thor yelled at me and I yelled back at him. 

“To keep Loki and Fandral alive!! The two people on this world aside from my father to ever give me kindness!!” Laufey laughed at me. 

“You should head the girl’s counsel. You know not what your actions could unleash.” Laufey laughed at us before coming out of the shadows.

“But I do. Go now, while I still allow it.” Laufey ordered us and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We will graciously accept your offer.” Loki told him before Thor stopped for a moment and started to walk away. I heard one of the Jotun’s mutter under his breath but still audible. 

“Run back home, little princess.” I saw Thor begin to run before I did what I had to do. A time freeze that left him frozen in time. 

“Unhand me Kena!! This is all fun and games when I’m practicing in the ring but out on the battlefield!!” Me, Loki, Fandral and the warrior three all grabbed a part of Thor to drag him away before he did something stupid that would end in us all getting killed. 

“Dad!! We need to get out of here!! Fast!!” I told him and the Bifrost got us all out of there alive. I unfreezed my friend and got what I had expected. 

“What in the name of all the Realms were you thinking!!” Thor screamed at me throwing a tantrum. 

“I was trying to save your stupid ass!! Without me what would you have done Thor? Still walked away because I think not.” I saw Odin coming up the Bifrost looking pissed as all hell. 

“Kena thank you for dragging my son back here. I’m sure that without you he would owe you his life right now.” He mentioned to me before glaring at Thor. 

“Sons we need to talk. Now. Kena you too.” I followed him obediently as Fandral mouthed a  _ Thank you!! Meet me in the library later to continue our conversation?  _ I smiled at him and nodded my head at him. I followed Odin and Loki to the auditorium.

“Do you realize what you could have done if Kena had not stopped you? What you could have started?” Odin said as cold as it felt.

“I didn’t get to start anything thanks to the trickster here.” I laughed at him mockingly. 

“And what would you have done differently this time Thor? Would you have just walked away?” I asked my previous friend already knowing the answer. 

“I was protecting our home.” He said with a shrug. 

“You cannot protect your friends apparently. I had Heimdall check to see what would have happened if you hadn’t brought Kena. Fandral would have very nearly died. If you cannot protect your friends, how will you ever protect your kingdom?” Odin asked his son with a glare sent his way. 

“There won’t be a kingdom  to protect if you’re too afraid to act!!” Thor roared at his father. 

“Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new king of Asgard will not be held in contempt.” Thor continued and Odin stared at his son before yelling. 

“That’s pride and vanity that talks!! Not leadership!! Have you forgotten everything that I’ve taught you? What of a warrior’s patience and cunning?” 

“While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms are laughing at us!! The old ways are done. You’d stand giving speeches as Asgard falls!!” Thor blamed at his father and he sent his son a stone cold glare. 

“You’re a vain, greedy, cruel boy!!” Odin yelled at his son and Thor screamed back at him much like a child having a tantrum. 

“And you are an old man and a fool!!” That made the world stand still it felt like and I took Loki’s hand feeling his nervousness coming through. 

“A fool yes!! I was a fool to think that you were ready.” The calmness oozes from him in an almost scary amount.  

“Father…” Loki tried to reason with him but Odin stepped in front of him.

“Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed  the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these  peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.” I saw portal appear behind Thor, a portal to the Bifrost. Odin turned to his son angrily. 

“You are unworthy of this realm…” He ripped the disc off of Thor to which Loki looked on in horror. 

“Unworthy of your title…” The king ripped off Thor’s cape. 

“... Unworthy of the loved ones that you have betrayed and almost left cold to die. I hereby take from your powers.” Odin extended his hand for Mjolnir which went flying into his hand. 

“In the name of my father… And his father before him… I cast you out!!” Mjolnir sparked lighting that got rid of the rest of Thor’s armor. Thor fell into the Bifrost that took him somewhere else.   
“Where did you take him to father?” Loki asked him and Odin frowned sadly. 

“Midgard, I have no clue as to where on Midgard though…” 

“Am I cursed?” Loki asked his father grabbing my hand to make sure that I keep him grounded. 

“No.” Odin replied to him although it looked like he was lying. 

“What am I?” Loki asked him again and it looked like he was crying. 

“You’re my son.” Odin told him simply finally sitting down with us. 

“What more than that?” Loki asked his father not receiving any answers. 

“The casket wasn’t the only thing that you found on Jotunheim that day was it?” 

“No.” Odin finally answered though it looked like this conversation would physically hurt my beloved. 

“In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Too small for Frost Giant offspring… Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey’s son.” Loki went rigid at that and I wrapped my arms around my best friend in a mean’s for comfort. 

“Laufey’s son…” He murmured to me trying to make sense of everything. 

“Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why did you take me?” Loki asked his father fully crying as Fandral wandered into the room and looked to me and I just motioned for him to sit down behind me. 

“You were an innocent child.” Odin said still trying to cover up his true reasoning for keeping Loki. 

“You took me for a purpose… what was it?” Loki asked his father as Fandral moved forward to try and help me in comforting my best friend. 

“Tell me!!” Loki yelled at his father as I tried to get him calm enough to think rationally. 

“Loki… Lokes… Lolo it doesn’t matter… You’re still my best friend, I still love you.” I told him honestly Odin told us his real answer finally. 

“I thought we could unite our kingdom’s one day, bring an alliance, bring a permanent peace through you. I had recommended that Heimdall take Kena on for the same reason.” He said and now it was my turn to be angry at him. 

“Why didn’t you tell us this from the start?! I swear it’s like this universe loves to mess with my head!! The minute that I even think that someone might just care enough about me they don’t!!” I started to cry as Loki held me gently cooing at me to stop crying. 

“Loki you are my son, blood or not. I’m sorry for keeping this from you. I was just trying to keep you safe.” Odin told Loki. 

“Because I’m a monster that parents tell their children about at night?” Loki asked his father as he shook his head. 

“Don’t…” 

“It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all those years…” 

“I never favored Thor. I wanted him to learn how to be great king. To think with not just his fists. You were harder for me to relate to. You were always up in the library reading. You were always loved equally I swear by that notion Loki.” Loki swallowed deeply and took some deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry…” Loki breathed out and I hugged him even tighter with Fandral hugging me making into a group hug. 

“What are you sorry for Loki?” Odin asked his son taking his hand. 

“For ever existing I guess…” Loki admitted and I kissed his forehead which was in a cold sweat. 

“Loki, I’m not sorry that you ever existed. I love you more than anything. I could never stop loving you.” I comforted him and he slowly began to smile at me. 

“I love you too, more than anything.” I saw Odin begin to faint and Loki caught him. 

“Guards!!” He yelled shaking slightly with his tears. The guards rushed in taking Odin from Loki’s arms. I held my best friend as Fandral helped us up the floor. 

“I had no idea Loki, I swear I didn’t. If you’d rather me keep this the three of our secret’s then I will gladly do so.” Fandral informed my best friend and Loki looked up at him.    
“You’d really do that for me?” He asked him and Fandral nodded his head grinning at my best friend. 

“Our little secret. For now until Odin awakens.” Fandral stook his hand out for Loki to shake as we all went up to the Bifrost. 

“I need to have this conversation with my father alone.” I told them and they both shook their heads. 

“You’re not in the state of mind right now my love.” Loki reminded and Fandral nodded at my true love. 

“You’re one of my closest friends Kena. I know that sometimes it might not seem that way but that all changes right now. I want to help you out.” Fandral told me and I laughed at my best friend. 

“You’re ridiculous. Come on guys. If you’re coming that is.” They followed me Loki taking one of my hands. 

“So is it true that you’re father really can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim?” Fandral asked me as I laughed at him. 

“He can’t actually, he was just messing with you Fandral.” I mentioned to him as he started to laugh. 

“I thought so. That’s a pretty big stretch even for the Gatekeeper.” 

“It doesn’t discredit his powers though. He was able to make a clone of himself to watch over the Bifrost while he raised me if you remember correctly.” I reminded my best friends and they both remembered. 

“That was a little bit freaky. I remember you told me the first time that Allfather saw him off duty he was about to demand answers before he told him.” I snickered at the memory since it was one of my dad’s actual funny moments. My dad had a really big heart, it’s just that he was insanely busy most of the time that we were around him. 

“Can I ask a question? What do we do now? Who’s going to be our ruler?” I asked my group of friends and Loki spoke up. 

“My mother should be the one to do it, I have no clue how to run a kingdom. There was a time when I dreamed of this day. But, it’s all too much information at one time. Yesterday I was still an Odinson…” 

“And you still are Loki. Just because your origin isn’t what you thought it was to me you’ll always be Loki Odinson. Son of Odin and Frigga. Especially Lady Frigga.” Fandral cautiously reminded my true love. 

“For the second time in two days I’m agreeing with you Fandral. Lokes you’re still the same boy that I grew up with. This is just a different way of telling your story. You’re not a monster so don’t even go there. I’m not afraid of you nor will I ever be.” I comforted my true love and he smiled weakly at me. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You saved me. Well technically that was both of you. Without the two of you I would pretty much be forever alone and would never interact with anyone.” I told them and Fandral put his arm through mine. 

“I know that you think you’re not good with people. But you’ve always been kind of my voice of reason. When I drink too much or I just need to think clearly usually you’re there to drag me away. I have always thought that you were the smartest maiden that I have ever met. You’re also incredibly powerful. I mean who else can say that they can time freeze a god?” Fandral listed and I laughed at him. 

“You read all the books on Midgardian disease in less than twenty four hours. And that was with food breaks too since my mom did drag you out to at least let us know that you were still alive since you locked the library doors with magic since you wanted to do it alone.” Loki remembered and Fandral smiled at that notion. 

“I remember that too. I was worried at first when Loki told me that he hadn’t seen you all day and that the doors to the library were all locked. I went up there and I saw you were nose buried in a book. I tried to get your attention by making silly faces but I was failing.” I laughed remembering that too. 

“That actually succeeded. When you left me after that I nearly laughed so hard that I was crying.” We had reached the Bifrost and I entered the room where my dad sighed. 

“I know why you’re here princess.” My dad said still looking out in the space. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Loki took my hand and so did Fandral trying to just keep me from crying. 

“I was worried about what you would think. I was mostly honest with you from the start because I couldn’t keep pretending that you were my birth daughter.” I started to cry anyways and my dad finally turned to me. 

“Do you regret taking me? Am I not the daughter that you wished to have if you could?” I asked my father and he knelt down to where I was sitting with my two best friends. 

“I could never regret taking you on Kena. The only reason why I was the slightest bit apprehensive was because of my job. But then I felt your loneliness and how sad you were back on Midgard. I had to do the right thing. That right thing was taking you as my own. Making you my daughter. I have watched you grow up and smile everyday and for the first time I felt that I did the most amazing thing in helping you.” My father comforted me and I sighed smiling at him though a little bit watery. 

“Am I truly your daughter?” 

“In everything but blood little one I promise.” My dad replied fervently and I could see in his eyes that he was truthful. 

“Do you know exactly where Thor is?” Loki asked my dad and he nodded. 

“New Mexico, it’s a place on Midgard. Tony is in a place called New York City.” My dad informed us and Fandral comforted the both of us. 

“I’ll let you get back to work dad. I love you.” I hugged my dad as I left my dad to his work. My friends followed me out of the Bifrost. 

“Are you still going to Midgard tomorrow?” Fandral asked me and I shook my head. 

“Not after all that’s happened today. I’ll definitely go one of these days to Midgard to at least see Tony.” I told him as he looped his arm through mine and Loki took my hand. We spent most of the walk back in almost silence because our minds were too busy reeling and I went back to my room to get some sleep. 

_ In my dreams that night I was in a place that was decorated in all white. I looked around to see where in the world that I was. I saw a man there that I felt this instant pull towards. He had dark hair and tan skin. When he turned around his eyes that were a beautiful shade of ambrey widened.  _

_ “Who are you?” The man asked me.  _

_ “My name is Kena. Who are you?” I asked the man the same question.  _

_ “Mine’s Tony Stark. I’m surprised that you didn’t recognize me. Seems most of the time people know exactly who I am.” He admitted sitting down on the ground.  _

_ “I’m not exactly from your Realm….” I mentioned to him and his eyes widened again before he laughed at me mockingly slightly.  _

_ “What are you then? An alien?” I shook my head at him.  _

_ “I’m from a different Realm. A Realm called Asgard. Though I was born on your Realm.” I tried to explain it and not sound like a crazed madman which was what I was afraid of.  _

_ “How… what you’re from a different Realm?” He asked me astonished that I was telling him these things.  _

_ “Yes I am from a different Realm. In my home, we have nine different Realms that my father watches over. Asgard that’s my home, Midgard where I was born and what you call earth, Jotunheim a Realm covered with ice and snow basically freezing your ass off territory there,” I heard Tony start to laugh at my description of these places. “Vanaheim where one of our main warriors named Hogun is from, Svartalfheim basically the worlds hardest tongue twister, Nidavellir think Hobbitan from Lord Of The Rings which yes we do have on Asgard but only the books, Muspelheim which is the Realm of fire, Alfheim where the light elfs reside that’s actually my favorite Realm other than my own and finally Niflheim which is a Realm that is surrounded by mist and doing battle there sucks because all of your enemies can hide.” I explained to him and he nodded his head almost like he understood.  _

_ “So you’ve never actually seen the Lord Of The Rings movies?!” He asked me exasperated as I looked at him.  _

_ “What’s a movie? We don’t have those on Asgard.” He gasped at me and gave me this look of utter betrayal.  _

_ “You don’t have movies… How do you survive?!” I laughed at him and smiled thinking that this could maybe all work out.  _

_ “Well I survive by spending most of the time that I have not practicing magic or fighting reading books or laughing with my friend.” I told him honestly.  _

_ “You only have one friend?” Tony asked me surprised and I nodded my head meakily.  _

_ “Well technically I have two friends. One of them is named Loki. He’s my best friend in the entire Realm really. He’s also my true bond if you’ve heard of those. My other friend is named Fandral. He’s the one who’s most of the time making me laugh. When I was ten years old I locked myself in the library and he came by making funny faces. That alone should describe my relationship with Fandral.” I told him and he looked at me hurt.  _

_ “You have already found your true love? Lucky I haven’t found mine yet. I’ve actually kind of given up on that whole notion. It’s a bunch of lies.” He informed me and I felt so bad when I heard a crashing noise and saw Loki.  _

_ “Are these people just falling from the sky now?” Tony snarked at my best friend as I rushed to go help him up.  _ _   
_ _ “Are you alright Loki?” I asked him and he nodded faintly.  _

_ “Yes I’m fine, but where are we my love?” He asked me and I shrugged.  _

_ “I have actually no idea. But I found Tony.” I told him and he looked at me half excited half terrified.  _

_ “Where is he?” I led him to where I had left Tony and Tony looked at both of us in shock.  _

_ “Why do I feel the same connection that I felt with you with him too?” Tony asked me just seeming tired not really angry. Just tired and hurt. Loki sat down on the other side of him that I was at the time.  _

_ “So you’ve heard about the pull of true love right? When I first met Kena we were only babes but I felt the pull. As I got older though, I felt the pull also tugging me elsewhere. I asked my mother, Frigga about it. My mother knows almost everything about anything. I asked her why I felt the pull towards Kena but someone else as well. She told me that sometimes people have more than one true love and that pull will direct to them as well.” Loki explained and Tony’s eyes widened.  _

_ “That explains a lot actually. I was starting to give up actually. In searching for my true love because I had spent almost twenty eight years of my life searching and finding nothing. Turns out you guys were there just a Realm away.” Tony remarked and I smiled at him.  _

_ “I know that this sounds crazy Tony, but it’s the truth I swear it.” I told him fervently.  _

_ “I believe you sweetheart. Trust me it’s not half as crazy as my life is. Do you guys have superhero’s on your home?” Tony asked us and I shook my head.  _

_ “No we have gods and goddesses on our home planet.” I told him and Tony cracked a smile and laughed.  _

_ “What sort of gods and goddesses? Not saying this is crazy yet, I say it’s more crazy that you don’t have movies.” I smiled at Tony and explained to him.  _

_ “Well I’m the goddess of literature and intelligence and Loki here’s the god of trickery and lies. Don’t let that fool you though, it’s only minor tricks for the fun of things.” I told him and he made a sound of apprehension.  _

_ “I would call you the goddess of adorableness but whatever I don’t write the rules here.” I blushed and he and Loki both laughed at me.  _

_ “More like the goddess of bad people skills…” I muttered but they both heard me. _

_ “Why do you say that?” Tony asked me not wanting to push anything.  _

_ “Well I have Aspergers so that sort of limits my contact with people. I spend most of my time in the library unless Loki, Frigga or Fandral come and drag me out of the library. I’m shy, anxious, and I have really bad self esteem. If you want out then just-” He interrupted me by pressing a finger to my lips as I stopped talking.  _

_ “I have a friend on earth who has those exact same problems though he doesn’t have Aspergers he has a close relation to that called Autism. And none of those things have ever really scared about him. They only make me want to protect him and make sure that he’s safe. Even though he kind of doesn’t really need it. He has the ability to turn into a giant green monster…” That got my attention and me and Loki both started to laugh and so did Tony.  _

_ “So I guess that’s why the fact that there are nine other Realms didn’t spook you out. You have a friend that can do that.” He nodded at me laughing still.  _

_ “Is there a way for me to meet you guys in real life or am I just destined to feel empty for the rest of my life?” Tony asked a short while later. _

_ “There is a way for us to meet. See her father Heimdall is known as the watcher of the Realms. He can take us anywhere in the entire universe that we want to go.” Loki told Tony and Tony’s eyes lit up before they sunk again.  _

_ “You’re a prince right? That means that you’re needed on Asgard at all times?” Tony asked Loki and Loki cooed at him to calm down.  _

_ “My being a prince at this point is rather complicated. It’s not my birth-right to be on Asgard. I was taken as a babe from a place called Jotunheim-” Loki started and Tony interrupted.  _

_ “Kena told me about that place, that’s the one where you have the ability to freeze your ass off right?” I started laughing hysterically at Tony’s smart quick wit and Loki laughed at him too.  _

_ “Yes that’s the place. My father he basically lied to me throughout my whole twenty seven thousand years of being alive. He told me that I had the option to take the throne always that it was a chance. Recently through a turn of events I found out that he’s spent his whole life lying to me about who I really am.” Loki informed him and Tony went and gave my best friend a hug.  _

_ “It’s not you or your father’s fault you know? He was just trying to keep you safe. Anyone in their right mind would be trying to keep you safe from harm. Just be lucky that you had a parent to do that. I might just want to warn you guys now. I’m rich to like an insane degree, I’m always in the public eye, I fight crime on earth mostly the biggest ones that mean the most harm, I have a rather large ego that most people tell me needs to be toned down a thousand, I’m a workaholic that spends way too much time drinking. Though I only really drank because I was trying to ease the empty feeling that I have inside of me. I am also prone to having nightmares from my past and I have panic attacks usually after them.” I put my arms around Tony trying to calm him down.  _

_ “And I have sensory overloads at the simplest of things, have a really bad self esteem problem and massive amounts of anxiety Tony. We all have our issues.” I reminded him and he easily hugged me back. His embrace was warm different from Loki’s but they still had that loving quality that I craved.  _

_ “But maybe, just maybe, despite those issues that we all have being clearly apparent maybe we can still be happy?” Loki offered and we both nodded our heads at him.  _

_ “Happy I can do happy. But when can I see you guys?” Tony asked clearly anxious to see us again in real life this time.  _

_ “See my birthday is tomorrow or I guess it’s today now whatever I’m babbling I’ll get to the point. My dad offered for me to go to Midgard as a birthday present to talk to you about this whole mess but I was too scared to do it.” He shushed me having sensed my uncomfortableness.  _

_ “Okay rule number one for our relationship. Never be too scared to communicate. Whatever is on your mind Kena, I want to to hear it.” Tony informed me and I nodded my head.  _

_ “So now that we know when we’ll see each other the next question is where exactly?” I asked Tony and Loki.  _

_ “Well my home is in the heart of New York City. I’d say there.” Tony told us and we nodded.  _

_ “So we’ll see you tomorrow?” Loki asked Tony and he nodded.  _ Then I woke up from my dream in a flustered hase.  That had to be my dad trying to get me to communicate with Tony. He can also control the dreams that people have if he knows them. I looked to my bedside table and I saw five gifts just sitting there. I lifted up the piece of Midgardian technology first finding the card that went with it as well. 

_ Kena,  _

_ I know that I don’t know you hardly at all (yet) but I really want to. I decided to start with music that I really love. I hope that you and Lokes can make it today and that if you do that you can stay.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Tony Stark  _ He had also sketched some hearts on the ends of the note as I laughed slightly. It looked like old technology like from the eighties or something like that. I noticed that it would fit on my belt. I saw the other four gifts one of them a giant teddy bear from Fandral.

_ Dear Kena,  _

_ Hard to believe that I’ve known you for seventeen thousand years as of today. It feels as though it was yesterday when you went crashing into me having accidentally pranked the wrong person. In those seventeen thousand years you have taught me so much. About humanity, friendship, being a gentlemen and learning to laugh at myself when I say something stupid which is most of the time.  _

_ I don’t consider many maidens my friends. But you, you’re one of my best friends. Despite how different we are, I always find myself waiting to talk to you everyday. I was at a loss for what to get you this year for your birthday. Then I remembered. You have an unhealthy obsession with things from your home Realm. I found this little guy in the Midgardian store in the town square. I hope that you’ll at least make time for me in whatever you do. I know that you want to go to Midgard but at the very least we should talk before you do.  _

_ Sending you love and merriment on this most special of days,  _

_ Your best friend,  _

_ Fandral. _ I snickered at the note that he left me before I gave the teddy bear a giant hug and squeezed it. It was the softest thing that I had ever felt. I went for Frigga’s gift next. It was a beautiful piece of Midgardian clothing that would help me fit in and not look like some weirdo when we went down there today. She had no card but I just shrugged used to it. I noticed that Loki’s was the last gift. It was a beautiful ice crystal necklace that he had obviously made by hand and I rushed to put it on and my other Midgardian clothes. They were a t-shirt, skirt, leggings and really cute flats with a sweatshirt. I heard a knock on my door and turned to open it. 

“Morning my love.” Loki told me with a bright smile already having packed his bag. 

“Morning Loki. Don’t get ready just yet. Fandral still wants to talk to me.” I was incredibly anxious to get this day over with and if he didn’t want me by the end of it then that would be his decision. Loki took my hand to calm down my rushing mind that was slowly getting away from me. 

“My love, he’ll still want you after today. He called you the goddess of adorableness. That alone should atone to how he feels already about you.” Loki reminded me and I nodded my head heading down to the dining hall running right into Fandral almost. 

“Just like old times huh?” He joked and I laughed at him. 

“You said that you wanted to speak to me before I left for Midgard. Is something the matter Fandral?” I asked my best friend as we went into the hall where the other warriors that were sitting there. 

“What’s going on here? Not even twenty four hours after Thor’s death and you’re already going about life?!” Sif accused and I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Thor’s not dead, I assumed that Fandral at least told you that. He’s been sent to a place called New Mexico on Midgard.” I informed them and they all turned to glare at Fandral. 

“You knew about this?!” She hissed out at him and Fandral stood his ground. 

“Yes I did Sif, will you calm down.” He told her and she sat down in a huff. 

“We should have never let him go.” Volstagg announced and I nodded my head. 

“There was no stopping him.” Sif reminded her comrade that Thor was so boneheaded that he couldn’t know the difference. 

“At least he was only banished, not dead. Which is what we would have been if not for Kena over here.” Fandral reminded them with a smile sent my way. 

“How did the guard even know to get Odin? Someone must have told a guard since he was there when we got back.” Volstagg questioned and Loki spoke up. 

“I told him.” Everyone including me turned to Loki. 

“What?” Fandral asked him in surprise and kind of mild amusement. 

“I told him to get Odin after we had left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long.” Loki informed all of us and I grinned back at him for thinking ahead. 

“You told the guard?” Volstagg asked looking kind of betrayed and Loki tried to explain himself. 

“I saved our lives!! And Thor’s. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did.” 

“Loki, you’re the only who can help Thor now. You must go to Allfather and convince him to change his mind.” Sif ordered and I heard Loki’s breath hitch. 

“I loved Thor more than any of you, except for Fandral but you know what he is. He’s arrogant, he’s reckless, he’s dangerous. Besides Father has fallen into Odinsleep.” Loki explained to all of them and they all gasped. 

“Then you can’t leave. You need to stay here and be king.” Hogun told him and Loki sighed at them. 

“I can’t. You don’t want a Frost Giant’s son for a king. He told me my original birthright last night before he went into Odinsleep.” He admitted and everyone looked at him except for me and Fandral. Fandral took my left hand sensing the screaming that was about to happen. 

“You’re the traitor that Laufey was speaking about!! You should be hung for your crimes!!” Sif yelled at him and I stood by his side. 

“And how exactly is he a traitor Sif? He’s with me almost twelve hours of the day.” I reasoned with her and she scoffed at me. 

“Then your a traitor too. It makes sense to me. You were always really weird and strange. Locking yourself in a library. Suddenly getting deathly sick. Having more than one true love while threat of us here only have one. Think about it guys it makes sense.” I saw Fandral get up from his chair. 

“Sif, think about what you’re saying here. Yes they play tricks on those that don’t like or those who say mean things. But what you’re saying is something different entirely.” Fandral mentioned to her trying to reason with her. 

“For once the idiot has a point Sif. Kena is the daughter of Heimdall-” Sif cut Volstagg off and continued to turn to me. 

“And don’t you think that’s funny? That the one day that an enemy slips past Heimdall is the day of the person that they hate and are jealous of the most?” Fandral I think had finally had it as he stood in front of me and Loki. 

“Leave them alone!! Kena is a good person Sif, you know that.” Fandral reminded her and she sat down in a huff. 

“Fine. Go to Midgard. But watch your backs if you should ever return. Traitors.” She spat in our faces and I took Loki’s hand and ran out of the room finally stopping outside of my room. I fell into a heap of tears on the floor as Loki wrapped his arms around me. 

“It’s alright my love… it’s just Sif… cold hearted Sif… She doesn’t know you…” Loki comforted rubbing my back gently as I calmed down. 

“W-we should go. I want to see Tony.” I stood up getting my things that I would need to never come back to Asgard. I noticed that the bear had a button that caused him to shrink to a much smaller size. I grabbed all my favorite books as well just in case. I met Loki in the middle where he had my favorite hairbrush and a lot of my sleeping clothes that weren’t too odd. 

“Ready my love?” Loki asked me and I nodded running towards the Bifrost with my true love about to go and meet my second true love before I heard hoofs of a horse I looked up to see Fandral riding and he slowed to a stop before getting off to give me one more final hug.    
“I’ll talk to Sif, we’ll find out the real traitor here. She’s just angry because Thor’s gone. They’re true love’s you know? Thor’s just too scared to make a move with her because let’s be honest here, it’s Sif.” I snickered at my best friend and he laughed at me. 

“I love you like a brother Fandral. You’re my best friend. Maybe someday once things cool down up here and they go back to normal I can come back.”    
“With Tony? Do you even know how you’re going to find him?” 

“Probably not with Tony. See he’s a rather big deal on Midgard. My dad was controlling my dreams last night and yes he can do that but only with me. He did it so that we could talk to Tony. And we did talk to Tony. He’s the one who encouraged that we go down today.”

“And he was okay with the whole god and goddess deal?” I laughed at my best friend as he looked at me quizzically. 

“He called me instead of the goddess of literature and intelligence the goddess of adorableness.” He laughed at me. He gave me one final hug before giving one hug to Loki. Loki stiffened at first before hugging the blonde haired maniac right back. 

“Promise me that you two will at least come back from time to time?” Fandral asked us and I nodded. 

“I promise Fandral.” I gave him one last hug because I couldn’t resist my best friend. 

“I’ll miss you Kena. But you have a true love to go and make happy.” I nodded at my best friend and he released me as I waved to him and he blew me a kiss to which I stuck my tongue out at him as we reached the Bifrost. 

“Dad? Does the offer to go to New York still stand?” I asked my father and he nodded happily at me. 

“You’re true love has been working all morning to get ready for the two of you. It’s a little bit funny. I heard what Lady Sif had said to you guys earlier. Please don’t take what she said to heart she is only angry.” I nodded at my father as I stood on the edge of the Bifrost waiting with Loki. 

“I love you dad. Thank you for everything.” 

“I love you too Kena. Stay safe and be loved by those around you.” My father was crying as he pushed the sword into the plate that would take us to New York City.  We landed outside of a massive building that said “Stark Industries” towards the top of it. 

“Think that’s it?” I asked Loki as he laughed at me as I saw Tony up through the window and his eyes widened before a large grin spread across his features. I saw him talk to nothing which was a little disconcerting but then I heard a voice. 

_ “Master Tony is waiting for you inside.”  _  The voice spoke as the doors to the place opened and I looked to Loki who shrugged as he took my hand. 

“You said that he was a genius right? Maybe he made an AI.” Loki added with a shrug as we went through the doors and saw Tony standing there. 

“I thought that you guys wouldn’t come or that it was an all too glorious dream.” Tony noted slightly looking us over as I glanced up to try to meet his eyes before failing and closing in on myself. Tony rushed to my side to take my hand to try to calm my racing mind.

“I know that this is a lot to take in Kena. Believe me this morning my mind was reeling from that dream. How was that a real thing?” Tony asked me and I smiled gently. 

“My father is the watcher over the Realms. If he’s close enough to you, he can also monitor your dreams. That’s what he did for me last night since I was too scared to come here to talk to you.” I tried to explain to him making it all seem like it was logical but he just laughed at me. 

“I have something for the both of you actually. I think that  you’ll really like them.” I looked at him curiously but me and Loki just shrugged and I went with him with Loki trailing behind me. He lead us to his workroom which was basically a gigantic room covered with different forms of technology. It was amazing and he dropped a square device in both of our hands.

“This is what exactly?” Loki asked him with an eyebrow raised and I was thinking much of the same question. 

“This is a way of contacting both your friends and family on Asgard as well as a way of contacting me when you go back. It’ll make the difference easier since I know that you have people who care about you back home.” I gave him a giant hug because this gift just meant so much to me. 

“Thank you so much Tony.” He easily laughed and hugged me right back as Loki joined in the hug.

“I think you might have just became Fandral’s favorite person.” I informed Tony as he laughed and I went outside to press the call button so that I could fill out the proper information. 

_ Person: Fandral  _

_ Realm: Asgard _

_ Other important information: Member of the warrior three. _

“Are you going to test it out my love?” I nodded before pressing call just to see if this thing would work. 

_ “What in the Realms?!”  _ I laughed at my best friend and decided to explain to him. 

“It’s me Fandral. I mentioned to you that Tony could basically invent anything and that was his job. Well he made this thing that I can use to remain in contact with you.” 

_ “That’s incredible!! Well this makes the distance easier now doesn’t it?”  _ I smiled at the sheer joy in my best friends voice as Tony came into the room. 

“Yeah makes it a ton easier. How’s the whole finding the traitor work going?” I could hear the grimness in his voice. 

_ “It’s not going too well. I’m pretty much on my own here. Sif got both Volstagg and Hugon on her side of the argument. So be glad that you left.” _

“I’m so sorry Fandral…” 

_ “Don’t apologize Ke, this is completely not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s whoever really did this. I’ll keep looking though. Is Loki with you?” _

“Right here Fandral. Is something wrong?” Loki asked his brows twitching together as Tony sat on my left side and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

_ “Your mother was looking for you. Both of you actually. I take it that Tony’s there as well?” _

“He’s here Fandral.” I informed my best friend and he laughed at me. 

_ “I’m glad that you found him so easily. It is really quiet here without you here though. I guess I should get used to being on my own…”  _

“I’m really sorry about this whole mess Fandral. If I wasn’t ever born Jotun-” Loki started but Tony cut him off.

“I have no clue what that means but Loki I do know that’s you and it can’t be a bad thing.” Fandral laughed from the other end of the phone. 

_ “I assume that was Tony. I’m Fandral. But I take that Kena already told you about me?” _ Tony chuckled at my best friend. 

“She’s told me bits and pieces about you. She told that you were girl crazy.” 

_ “I can’t really argue with the truth now can I? What I can tell you is that I have known her for about seventeen thousand years. Before she became an immortal being. I’m just hear warning if Heimdall senses any funny business-”  _   
“You know Fandral, the big brother shovel talk doesn’t really have much of an effect when you’re an entire Realm away from where I am right? And when you’re not even my brother.” I reminded my best friend and Tony remarked. 

“He’s just trying to look out for you Kena and if he’s one of the strongest warrior that you have back on Asgard then I don’t really want him on my bad side.” Fandral laughed at us and so did Loki. 

_ “I probably look like a bloody lunatic right now. I don’t care though. So how do I contact you since I obviously don’t have one of these things?” _ Fandral asked his valid question and Tony answered him. 

“That’s where this is kind of inconvenient, she can contact you but you can’t contact her for the time being….” Tony thought about it and then came up with an idea. 

“I could send one to you the same way that I sent you the walkman!!” 

_ “The what?” _ Me and Fandral both asked at the same time as we laughed about that. 

“It’s what that device is called. It went out of style a long time ago but I still was able to find that one and make you the mixtape before morning. I could send one to your room coordinates you don’t even need to have data. It’s a thing that we have on earth that allows you to contact people. My Starkphone and yes that is what I call them leave the jokes at home please doesn’t need it to make phone calls. That’s how you’re able to reach each other.” He grabbed one of the phones and called on the AI. 

“JARVIS I need to send something else to Asgard.” 

_ “Does anyone there know what a JARVIS is?”  _ Fandral asked us slightly worried about us. 

“It’s his AI or artificial intelligence and don’t you dare ask me what that is.” I explained to him and I could hear the laugh on the other end. 

_ “What would you like to send Master Stark?”  _ The AI asked him and Tony grinned. 

“We need to get Kena’s friend Fandral one of the warrior three was it?” He asked me and both me and Loki nodded. 

“One of the warrior three a Starkphone so that he has the ability to contact her in case of any danger back on Asgard.” Tony explained to his AI as the phone vanished into mid air and I heard a yelp of surprise from the other end of the Starkphone. 

_ “What the Nine Realms… This is madness.”  _ I laughed  at my best friend and so did my other two members of the party. 

“Think of the day that we had yesterday Fandral. Is this really as crazy as all that?” I asked him and he groaned slightly. 

_ “Well when you put it like that… Can these contact Thor?”  _ I thought about it and turned to Loki. 

“You try. He’ll hate me right now.” Loki nodded although hesitantly. 

“Umm who’s Thor?” Tony whispered to us and I looked at him and mouthed  _ later.  _ I took my phone outside to continue my conversation with Fandral.

“Loki’s trying to contact Thor now. Gods Fandral this is such a mess…” I groaned out as I slunk against the wall. 

_ “You’re telling me. I assure you though that Thor doesn’t hate you nor will he ever hate you. He needs to learn the lesson that you taught me. That sometimes war isn’t always the answer and that you need to think your way out logically. How’s Midgard?”  _   
“Midgard’s beautiful Fandral. I wish that you could see New York. It’s really busy but it’s so beautiful. What did you need to talk to me about this morning before I left?” I asked my best friend now that we were alone without my two true loves in the room. We often had softer conversations about troubles in confidence. 

_ “Are you alone? This needs to be talked about in confidence…”  _

“Yes I’m alone Fand, what’s the best friend troubles?” I asked him and he sighed on the other end of the line. 

_ “I found out who my true love is supposed to be…”  _

“Fandral that’s amazing!! Are they Asgardian?” I asked my best friend super excited for him because he had been spending his playboy days as it were searching for the proper man or women to love. 

_ “Yes he is. But that’s my problem. See it’s Hogun…”  _

“Ohhh… yeah I see why that’s a problem. Have you talked to him about it?” I asked my best friend because I knew that Hugon had a soft side to him and that my best friend would bring it out of him.

_ “Are you daft?! Of course I haven’t talked to him about. I can’t talk to him about it. It’s physically impossible that he would love me back. He hates my rotten guts Ke I’m certain of that fact.”  _

“Fandral… You’re impossible to hate you know that right?” He scoffed on the other end of the line and I could tell that he was upset. 

_ “Please, you’re supposed to say that you’re my best friend the only one that I have. The only person to truly ever see me as more than a nosience or just an annoyance.”  _

“If I’m not allowed to talk bad about myself Fandral then the same can be said about you. Remember when I was sick and you never left my side? Or when I wanted to learn how to fight with a sword and you leapt at the opportunity to teach me? Or when I accidently got hurt during the war and you stayed there to look after me?” I reminded my best friend of all these things that he had done for me over the seventeen thousand years that we had been friends. 

_ “You’re amazing you know that right? That I love you like a sister because I don’t think I tell you that enough.”  _ I giggled at my best friend. 

“You’re amazing too Fandral. I love you like a brother. The brother that I always wanted but never got.” I heard the door open gently and it was Tony but I could screaming going on in the background. 

_ “I take it that Thor’s not happy?”  _ Fandral asked us and I chuckled. 

“I’m surprised that there’s not lighting sparks coming out of the phone. Then again he was stripped of all his magical abilities… Wonder how he’s handling that.” Tony winced. 

“Not well at all judging by the conversation that’s happening in there. He doesn’t speak very highly of you by the way. I want to punch him in the face so hard right now.” Fandral laughed at the end of the phone.

_ “Yeah? Join us in the back of the line Tony. I used to think of him as my best friend but what he did was way too out of line. Why didn’t I stop him?”  _

“You know as well as I do Fandral that when Thor gets his hammer set on an enemy that there is not talking involved.” I reminded him and he laughed bitterly. 

_ “You make a decent argument. I’ll let you go though. I’m going to go talk to Hugon.”  _

“Good for you Fandral. Call me later with how it goes or I’ll call you?” I asked my best friend and he laughed at me and so did Tony. 

_ “I’ll call you this time, it’s not too hard is it?”  _

“No you just put the person, Realm, and other additional information that might be useful.” He hummed on the other end of the line. 

_ “That doesn’t sound too difficult. If I don’t call by tonight then call me okay?”  _

“Got it. I love you brother.” 

_ “Love you too sister.” _ I hung up on Fandral as I looked into the room. I heard Loki still arguing with Thor in the other room. 

“What do you say we got Loki away from that phone and we all go watch some movies?” Tony offered me a hand up off the ground where I had been sitting. 

“That actually sounds really amazing. I’m so… grateful that you thought of this idea though Tony. It really means the world to me.” He gave me a hug resting his chin on my head.    
“It’s obvious how much Fandral means to you. I just wanted you to still have a way to hear his voice everyday. I’m grateful that you found me.” 

“Technically that was my dad that found you.” I reminded him and he laughed at me. 

“Semantics sweetheart, let’s get our god of mischief away from that phone.” He took my hand which I greatly held. It was warm different from Loki’s. It still had that same comforting energy that Fandral’s gave me. I opened the door gently to hear Thor screaming at Loki as I covered my ears. 

_ “And why in the name of the gods are you contacting me brother since you admit to rating me out to father?!”  _ I grabbed the phone from Loki’s hands pressing the end call button as Tony moved to hold my other true love. I took a deep breath when the room quieted. 

“I was just about to do that for the record.” Loki noted and I grinned up at him. I went into the hug making it a group hug that was so warm and comforting to me that I thought I could very easily stay here and now. I heard laughter and knew very well that I had said that aloud. I blushed and they laughed even harder at me as we split and moved to the couch where there was a stack of movies that were rather tall as Tony turned on the black shades so that it was proper movie viewing lighting apparently. 

“I wanted to start with a fun loving musical, I think you’ll really love it Kena. It’s about a circus ran by a man named P.T Barnum who created the first circus. It has really brilliant music that I have also added to your walkman.” Tony explained going through his movies before he found the one that he was looking for. He inserted it into what looked like a player of some sort. We all engaged into a massive cuddle party with me in the middle, Tony on my right and Loki on my left with all of our limbs tangled together as the opening for the movie had started. My eyes widened as I saw the images come to life. The music was unexplainable, the visuals were dreamlike and all the actors played their characters with such humor  and lovability. I loved seeing all these songs get put with the dancing that seemed to look flawless. I loved the circus elements as well with my favorite character Anne being a trapeze artist that made it look effortless. I could tell that Loki was instantly drawn into the world that this movie had created as well. At the end of the movie I heard the door close that we went through. 

“Tony? Are you here?” Tony looked up to see a man with black hair.

“Brucey!!” Tony shot up like lighting to give the man a hug to which the other man stiffened. I started laughing at the sheer obseredy of this situation.  The man walked over to the couch and his eyes widened. 

“You must be the two from his dream?” We both nodded laughing at the man’s affronted nature. 

“My name’s Bruce Banner. I’m one of Tony’s best friends tragically. He’s kind of a lot to handle.” He introduced himself ignoring the eye contact factor that I didn’t pity him for. 

“Mine’s Loki Odinson god of mischief and trickery. I only really prank those who get on my bad side.” Loki told him with a laugh as Bruce laughed as well. 

“My name’s Kena Heimdall goddess of intelligence and literature-” I started but got interrupted by Tony who took his seat back beside me on the couch after handing Bruce a glass of water. 

“And adorableness but that’s just me.” I blushed as they all laughed at me. I avoided the eye contact that everyone was giving me. 

“He told me that you have Asperger’s is that true?” Bruce asked me not meaning offense but just trying to be kind.

“Yeah that’s me. All that fun stuff I have it. Sensory overloads the whole works.” I tried to joke but Bruce only sent me looks of understanding. 

“I know how those are, mine work a little bit differently. I have Autism.” I had an instant realization. This must have been the man that could turn into the green monster. Everyone started laughing at me and I knew that yet again my brain to mouth filter had failed me. 

“Tony ugh… I swear why even keep a secret identity around him.” Bruce groaned and Tony laughed at him. 

“I meant no harm Brucey I swear it. Besides this is true loves we’re talking about.” He tried to reason with his friend and his friend sighed before smiling. 

“I see he gave you the Starkphone’s already?” I nodded my head excitedly at him. 

“Yes he did. Mine works perfectly. I was joking that my best friend Fandral would call Tony one of his favorite people.” I mentioned and we all got a good laugh out of that. 

“I was meaning to ask, have you really known Fandral for seventeen thousand years?” Tony asked and I smiled before nodding. 

“Yeah I have, he’s been driving me batty for almost two centuries now. I wasn’t born a god because my father isn’t my real father. As I told Tony I was born here on earth or Midgard as we call it. When I turned fourteen I got sick, really sick. Nobody knew the cure for it. Loki here spent days in the library researching why I was so sick. Fandral, my best friend, never left my bedside. He stayed there because he didn’t want me to leave. We had only been best friends for about four years and four hundred for him. Loki eventually found that the cure was immortality. I don’t think that Odin has ever given the godly ceremony in a hospital room.” I tried to joke but Tony for some reason could see right through that. 

“I thought I felt part of my bond weakening with you about thirteen years ago. That must have been it right?” I nodded and explained. 

“One year for you is a thousand years for us. Hence how I’ve known Fandral for seventeen thousand years.” I felt Loki’s arms tighten around me as Bruce smiled at us. 

“I’m glad that you survived that. I have never seen Tony this happy. You deserve it though Tony. I know that it didn’t look like you cared that you still haven’t found your true love even though everyone else seemed like they had. But you got lucky because you got two of them. They’re both seem really great for you too Tony. Maybe they could tone down that ego just a smidge.” Bruce joked as he went up to his lab it seemed. Tony started to laugh. 

“So that was my best friend or one of them. My other best friend is named James but I call him Rhodey by his last name. He’s bound to drop by at some point-” I heard the door close again and heard a laugh. 

“Talking about me are you Tony?” I saw this time a man with skin of color. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to actually answer my call this time.” Tony joked actually sitting up this time. 

“Don’t I always. I see that you actually weren’t joking with me this morning are these them?” Rhodey asked us and we nodded. 

“Yes that’s us, did you tell everyone Tony?” Loki asked quirking a brow and a smirk formed its way onto his face. 

“Not everyone… Just Brucey and Rhodey, they’re my best friends though so they have the right to know practically everything.” Tony noted and I laughed at him. 

“Nice save honey that was lovely.” I let the nickname slip on accident and blushed when I could hear his laughter. 

“You three really are sickly sweet. I just wanted to see if you’re story checked out Tony. I’ll come back later and we can talk then?” Rhodey seemed to offer and Tony laughed at him. 

“Since when have I ever lied to you Rhodey?” 

“Since the beginning of our friendship Tones you know that. I’ll be back.” He came out the same way that he came in and we spent the rest of the afternoon in a huddled cuddle fest watching movies and eating popcorn and other Midgardian food called pizza that was heavenly. I heard my Starkphone start to buzz and looked down to see Fandral’s name lighting up my device. 

“I should probably take this maybe he found out who the traitor is…” I took the phone off the automan and put him on speaker phone. 

“Fandral? What’s happening? Any news?” I asked my best friend and could sense that whatever news he had it wasn’t going to be good. 

_ “Oh I’ve got news alright, but it’s in no way good. Did you know that Odin had a daughter?” _ That nearly had me choking on nothing. Loki wasn’t doing much better. He was actually drinking a glass of water and all of it came out of his mouth. 

“Umm no? No is the correct answer to that question.” Loki told him as he coughed some more and Tony moved to Loki’s side to comfort him. 

_ “Well he does. He’s awoken from Odinsleep and Thor’s back. But his daughter broke free from her imprisonment in the castle while Odin was asleep. She’s got the Tesseract and is on her way to Midgard as we speak. Me and Thor are on our way to New York right now to help with the invasion.”  _ I groaned. 

“Can’t we just have a moments peace?! Is that so hard for this woman just trying to live her life?!” I asked my best friend with my head between my hands and just sighed. 

_ “I found out who the traitor was. It was actually her. She found a way to break free from her imprisonment the day before Thor’s coronation. She made a deal with Laufey and they broke in to steal the Casket knowing that Thor was too boneheaded to not want to go after them. Not a bad plan now that I think about it. I have to go though. I’ll be there soon. Just try and stay calm. We have at least a couple of days before she gets there but we just want to be safe. _ ” Fandral explained as he lost connection and the line went dead meaning that he was on the Bifrost. 

“Don’t be scared my love. We’ll find a way to beat her. We always do.” Loki said before he kissed me gently for the first time. It was soft yet his lips were cold to the touch but only sent warmth through my body. When he pulled back Tony was back at my side again. 

“You’ve got me on your side too. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony comforted before he kissed me too. It was soft yet sweet at the same time and I melted into the embrace that only the three of us could provide each other. I was scared sure but I could easily handle anything at all as long as my true love’s were on my side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This was possible a stupid idea but it was one that I have had in my head for a while. I have loved Loki and Tony for different reasons ever since getting into the MCU universe. This was my idea of bringing them and my OC together in a story.


End file.
